User talk:WestonWyse/Archive 1
Fiction Are you wanting any fiction to be put up with any of this stuff? Like flavor texts for personalities etc?--Malkav 21:59, 5 Apr 2005 (EDT) :It's a bit touchy under the GFDL. To be safe (and to stay on AEG's good side), it would probably be better to keep it to a minimum. Important flavor texts would probably be fine, but posting the Friday Fictions, for example, would be right out. --WestonWyse 08:40, 6 Apr 2005 (EDT) Links to cards Howdy, just thought I'd say hi :) Just a thought really, but what do you think about maybe adding a link to each personality from their wiki entry to their actual card in L5RSearch? Just to maybe put a face to each name (that and we get some flavor text for each card without having to reproduce it) E.G. Kaneka Would that be ok? Smileham 17:12, 7 Apr 2005 (EDT) :Yeah, absolutely. Links to other sites don't have to be GFDL, so that's no problem. --WestonWyse 17:38, 7 Apr 2005 (EDT) :: Just been going round adding links to the cards, but if the format is wrong then I can go round and change them all, is it ok as it is, or shall I change them? --Smileham 10:29, 8 Apr 2005 (EDT) :::I guess you noticed the one or two that I changed? It's no big deal, especially since most everything is a stub right now. I just think that putting them in a section of links looks better than having them just in with everything else. I wouldn't worry about going back and changing all of them again, because they'll probably get changed once the articles get expanded, anyway. I've only bothered to change them if I was already changing something else. --WestonWyse 11:11, 8 Apr 2005 (EDT) Hello. Thanks for all your work on this wiki. I just wanted to let you know that you don't need to protect pages like MediaWiki:Mailinglists-url since the entire MediaWiki namespace can only be edited by admins anyway, so it makes no difference. Angela 17:13, 12 Apr 2005 (EDT) :I believe I noticed that after I had already protected that page. It made sense. 8^] Thank you! --WestonWyse 18:56, 12 Apr 2005 (EDT) Books Project Just wondering if the Storyline books should be incorporated aswell... The Scorpion (Legend of the Five Rings: Clan War, First Scroll) The Unicorn (Legend of the Five Rings: Clan War, Second Scroll) The Crane (Legend of the Five Rings: Clan War, Third Scroll) The Phoenix (Legend of the Five Rings: Clan War, Fourth Scroll) The Crab (Legend of the Five Rings: Clan War, Fifth Scroll) The Dragon (Legend of the Five Rings: Clan War, Sixth Scroll) The Lion (Legend of the Five Rings: Clan War, Seventh Scroll) The Steel Throne (Legend of the Five Rings: The Four Winds Saga, Prelude) Wind of Honor (Legend of the Five Rings: The Four Winds Saga, First Scroll) Wind of War (Legend of the Five Rings: The Four Winds Saga, Second Scroll) Wind of Justice (Legend of the Five Rings: The Four Winds Saga, Third Scroll) Wind of Truth (Legend of the Five Rings: The Four Winds Saga, Fourth Scroll) --Majushi 11:05, 25 May 2005 (EDT) :No, unfortunately. Those are have quite a few glaring errors in them that are just contradictory to the canon storyline. The only one that is considered canon is Wind of Justice, and then only because Rich Wulf wrote it. That one wouldn't be bad to do, but I didn't want to ask for it and set a precedent for the rest. --WestonWyse 20:40, 25 May 2005 (UTC) Akodo's "Leadership" -- Majushi.. Isn't Akodo's Leadership known as Akodo's leadership? i thought so... i have way of the lion so i'll check and change it if correct, if not it's fine leaving it as it is :That's what people call it because Akodo is the one that wrote it. Kind of like Kakita's The Sword, Sun Tzu's Art of War, or Shakespere's Romeo and Juliet. The title of the work is simply Leadership. --WestonWyse 13:30, 23 Jun 2005 (UTC) ::Incidentally, WoLion calls it "'Leadership,' An Essay by Akodo One-Eye." Page 26. --WestonWyse 15:25, 23 Jun 2005 (UTC) 3E Timelines -- Majushi 7:24, 27th June 2005 (EDT) just wondering about two things in L5R 3rd Ed. that are different from information already up here. :Isawa Taiko according to 3rd ed became master of fire in 761, making him born in 712 (if 49 when joining the phoenix...) :Battle of Sleeping River, happened in 750, which also fits with the founding of the Hare Clan... ::Well, the one who said Sleeping River was in 712 was you, so go ahead and fix it. As for Taiko, that's the third date he was made master. WoPhoenix says it was 15 years prior to his death in 781, SoPhoenix says it was 755, and now 3E says 761 for some reason. I am personally inclined to leave it as the original version, although I suppose at this point we should find some way to not inconsistencies in the official versions. I'll work on it soon. Probably after I patrol all the new articles from during my vacation. You've been busy. --WestonWyse 02:44, 30 Jun 2005 (UTC) Celestial Sword/Ancestral Weapon It's not really very well covered and getting slightly confusing... And i know what happened... People who didn't and read about the Nemuranai will be sooo confused... needs to be tidyed up, but i can't figure out how exactly... -- Majushi 19:45, 06th Aug 2005 (EDT) :Added a table of the Celestial Swords with as much information I could without having either Magic of Rokugan or all the Secrets of the ... series (where I think they are all described), so some of the First Used By and Currently Used By columns might be out-of-date. --mobyfoo 07:49, 7 Aug 2005 (UTC) ::Those two columns, IMO, are a bit overly ambitious, anyway. That information constantly changes with the story, and just seems to clutter things up a bit. Especially since half of them are "Unknown". --WestonWyse 02:43, 19 Aug 2005 (UTC) :I leave for vacation and other people start to pick up my slack. I'm happy for that :^] I pesonally think that the article should have historical information separate from the list of nemuranai (which, IMO, should be a list). But I have other things on my agenda before re-writing all of it (or, better yet, starting Ancestral Sword and Celestial Sword pages that cover the topics), so I'm happy to leave it be for now. I'm wondering mostly about the order of these two lists, why they aren't alpebetized by the names of the weapons, and why the widths have been changed to not match the lists below. But I'll go mention that on that talk page. --WestonWyse 02:41, 19 Aug 2005 (UTC) Places I have some named places that i am unsure about where to put the link so i can create them... they are the following: * Ruined Keep of Fu Leng * Yakeru yoni Atsui (burning sands) -should i just mention that is what the Rokugani name for it is on B. Sands page? * Kanawa Taki (Iron Rings Cascade) -waterfall * Haikyo sano Kappa (Ruins of the Kappa) -ruined crab fortress * Kuni Areno (Kuni Wastes) -well... wastes -- Majushi 12:42 27th Sept 2005 :Well, they don't need to be referenced anywhere. They will still appear in the appropriate categories and in all the Special Pages that relate to them (All, New, Short, Long, etc.). Admittedly, it's better if they are linked from a page somewhere, but they don't have to be. :Specifically for the Burning Sands, I certainly wouldn't rename the page, since that is how everyone knows it. I think I'd just make that page a redirect. --WestonWyse 10:25, 28 Sep 2005 (UTC) ::Thanks New Sig Testing my new sig. Testing... OK, it works now. 13:55, 9 Nov 2005 (UTC) :Yes, I'm being all fancy now. I've been wanting to change my username for a while now to match every other L5R-related forum I use online, but haven't wanted to just go and open a new account. So I found some tips for how to change my signature, and I thought I'd try that instead. Call it a grand experiment. 14:17, 9 Nov 2005 (UTC) Tattoos Just going through Way of the Samurai, and in the Dragon section they have two new tattoos; Hare Tattoo and Wolf Tattoo. Any ideas of what to do with tattoos, coz i am drawing a blank... --Majushi :Dragon tradition al Art perhaps?Dairu 17:10, 23 Dec 2005 (UTC) C&H Wiki You are now an admin. Don't let the awesome power go to your head. ;-) Mindspillage (spill yours?) 06:41, 14 March 2006 (UTC) User-editable protected user pages Hi there! Regarding your note on the front page about vandalism, I thought you might be interested in a hack that we use on WikiFur regarding the protection of user pages (or rather, in our cases, protection of pages about the person behind the user). There are two classes of page that individual ordinary users can edit but other users cannot: .css and .js files in their own namespaces (e.g. User:GreenReaper/Me.css). What you can do is put a template on the user page that includes the content of the .css page, and then protect the user page but not the .css page. The user can then continue to edit the .css page (although they lose the ability to preview their work, and must refresh the user page manually) while other users are unable to modify it. The template we use is here. You can see it in use here. Feel free to copy it or a modified version if you find it useful. --GreenReaper 19:00, 14 May 2006 (UTC) Featured Wikia :I'm asking leaders from Wikia nominated to be Featured to go ahead and create the "blurbs" that will be used if their Wikia wins. See Forum:Featured Wikia -- proposed changes for more information about how to create a blurb and how it will be used. Best wishes, CocoaZen 04:11, 23 November 2006 (UTC) ::Great job! Thank you. --CocoaZen 15:40, 24 November 2006 (UTC) Redirecting and Disambiguating I can't seem to figure out how to redirect articles or format disambiguation pages. I really need to organize Kuni Kiyoshi/Omen and Kuni Shigeaki/Kuni Kiyoshi. Sorry to bug you, sama. -Dapperdanman1983 :Not a problem at all. Redirects are made with #REDIRECT[[Other page name]] as the entire page. Disambiguation is a little less formal. Basically, just make a page that is a list of possible things the word/phrase could mean, and add at the bottom. If you want to add a notice to the top of the pages, from the main page (ie, Topic) to redirect to a (disambiguation) page (ie, Topic (disambiguation)), you can use , but from any other page, you'll just have to add the text and format it yourself. :I hope that helps! If you're still confused, start something, and someone else will come back and clean it up. ~ShibaRyu~ http://images.wikia.com/l5r/images/b/b0/L5RW.GIF http://images.wikia.com/l5r/images/b/b2/Calendar.gif 23:25, 28 November 2006 (UTC) Picture alignments. I was wondering if there is a way to set the default picture alignment to "right" instead of "left"? If there were, my productivity would increase.- Dapperdanman1983 :Not up to me, I'm afraid. That's part of the WikiMedia software. ~ShibaRyu~ http://images.wikia.com/l5r/images/b/b0/L5RW.GIF http://images.wikia.com/l5r/images/b/b2/Calendar.gif 00:49, 2 December 2006 (UTC) ::Could we make a template that he could use? --Majushi 01:19, 2 December 2006 (UTC) :::"|right" is five characters. " " is seven. It would actually be longer to type, and it would leave much less customizability. It really just seems counterproductive to me. 01:34, 2 December 2006 (UTC) ::::Gotcha. Thanks anyway. It's not like it slows me down too much, but it saves me from mindless little edits when I forget. Oh, well, can't have it all. A suggestion about fiction I think it would be a waste of time and space to post the fiction here. Perhaps, though, a Meta section with links to the fiction at kazenoshiro. The entries could have a brief synopsis and date the story occured. -Dapperdanman1983 Non-Great Clan Portals See Here for proposal. --Majushi 19:58, 13 December 2006 (UTC) Images Hey, my imaging skills start and end with Paint. Would you mind fixing this one and this one so they conform to the standard which i cannot make them? Thanks --Majushi 20:35, 13 December 2006 (UTC) :Yeah, they're next on my list. Whenever a new portal is started, I take it as a request. 8^] 20:59, 13 December 2006 (UTC) Thanks for the welcome. I'm patiently waiting for the Creatures 2 book to appear, then I was going to attempt to make headway with that. Thanks again! --Portalcore 09:31, 16 December 2006 (UTC)